Dans la nuit
by Chryseis Forest de Vezins
Summary: Recueil de drabbles : des lettres de suicide de nos héros préférés (aucun réel but si ce n'est vous faire pleurer). Pas de crossover. On commence avec Sam Winchester, suivra Bucky, un de GoT, Star Trek, et d'autres... [TW : suicide, dépression]
1. Chapter 1 - Supernatural

**Dans un AU où Dean serait mort pour de bon et où Sam ne le supporterait pas... Destiel sous-entendu.**

* * *

Je suis désolé Castiel.

Vraiment, je suis désolé. Toi aussi comme moi tu vis ce deuil, et sûrement au moins autant que moi. Oui Castiel, je sais les sentiments que tu portais à mon frère. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu vas faire maintenant...

Mais tu n'auras plus à veiller sur moi.

Tu sais, je ne pense pas que mon frère soit au paradis, et je ne pense pas y aller non plus. Mais bon, l'Enfer nous est familier... On aurait pu croire qu'après toutes ces années, toutes nos aventures, je serais habitué à sa mort. Mais non. Il était plus qu'un frère pour moi. J'avais appris à vivre pour lui, par lui. Même si l'inverse n'était pas vrai.

Cas, garde l'Impala, le bunker. Retourne au paradis, tu le mérites.

Moi, je rejoins mon frère.

 _Sam Winchester_


	2. Chapter 2 - Captain America

**AU où Steve a sauvé Bucky, comme dans Civil War, mais ils partent vivre tous les deux quelque part... Mais ça n'a pas suffit à effacer le passé de Bucky.**

* * *

Steve.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Pourtant, je l'espère. Car si quelqu'un avait pu me sauver, ça aurait été toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime à en perdre le souffle. Et j'aurais voulu vivre à tes côtés. Notre vie s'annonçait parfaite. Alors comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ? J'ai tout gâché, tandis que tu as fait de ton mieux. Et tu as le mérite de ne pas avoir abandonné. Je l'ai fait. J'ai lâché prise. Je n'ai pas pu retenir la vague de désespoir de mon esprit. Et s'il y avait eu le moindre espoir que tu m'en sortes, que je guérisse, je t'aurais volontiers imposé ça pour éviter de t'abandonner.

C'est pour cela que j'ai le fol espoir que tu pardonnes. J'ai trop souffert, j'ai mérité ma liberté. Et toi, tu mérites de refaire ta vie avec la certitude que j'ai trouvé la paix.

Je t'ai aimé, jusqu'à la fin.

 _Bucky_


	3. Chapter 3 - Game of Thrones

**Encore une fois, léger AU : Daenerys et Yara Greyjoy se sont mariées et ont conquis le trône de fer, et Théon était amoureux de Robb Stark.**

 **Yara reçoit une lettre de son frère quelques temps après la guerre...**

* * *

Quand tu liras ceci, je serai déjà mort depuis longtemps. Pardonne-moi, Yara. Mais si ça peut te consoler, je suis heureux.

Ma vie fut courte, mais remplie. J'ai fait des choses atroces. Mais j'ai toujours fait ce qui me semblait juste – ou du moins, presque toujours. Mais j'estime m'être racheté en combattant à tes côtés, ma sœur. Aujourd'hui, tu es sur le trône de fer avec la femme que tu aimes. Celui que j'aime, moi, est mort depuis des années. Par ma faute. Tu sais, Jon ne m'a pas pardonné. Je le comprends. Au fond, c'est ce crime plus que tous les autres qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit et de lever les yeux le jour. Je ne crois pas à tous ces trucs magiques, tu le sais, je ne crois qu'au réel. Mais si une sorcière venait me proposer de tout recommencer, je lui vendrais mon âme dans la seconde pour tout effacer. Pour faire le bon choix. Pour rester à ses côtés, pour mourir à ses côtés.

Yara, je veux le revoir, autre que dans mes cauchemars. Je veux le sentir à nouveau contre moi, je veux lui dire à quel point je suis désolé.

Puisse ton règne être magnifique, ma sœur.

Longue vie aux Reines !

Ton frère dévoué, Theon Greyjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 - Star Trek

**Petit hommage au formidable Anton Yelchin. Je pense que, dans le prochain film, ils vont annoncer la mort du perso. C'est sur ça que j'ai basé ce drabble. Ici, Chekov Pavel et Bones entretenaient une relation amoureuse "secrète"...**

* * *

Kirk, je te dirais bien que je suis désolé. Mais je ne le suis pas. Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça. Mais peux-tu m'en vouloir ? Tu finiras par comprendre, j'en suis certain, tu l'as toujours fait. Alors la douleur passera. Cette douleur qui ne veut pas me laisser une seconde de répit.

Ça fait un an qu'il est parti. Enfin, demain ça fera un an pile que Pavel a eu cet accident. Je refuse de passer une autre année, ni même un jour de plus sans lui. Jim, tu étais au courant, je le sais. Tu savais qu'il venait le soir dans ma chambre, qu'il tentait de me voler des baisers à chaque coin de couloir. Mais je ne suis pas naïf, détrompe-toi, je sais que je ne vais pas le rejoindre : j'irai en enfer, lui est déjà un ange. Peu importe, j'ai déjà goûté au paradis dans ses bras.

Maintenant, je veux juste mettre fin à cette douleur.

Quelle ironie Jim, j'utilise pour me tuer les médicaments qui depuis tant d'années me servent à soigner mes patients... Alors s'il-te-plaît, trouve-moi un meilleur remplaçant.

Bois un bon whisky pour moi, Jim.

 _Leonard McCoy_


End file.
